


Lightning in a Bottle

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Gold of the Mountain [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Author's take on how Thorin's sword ended up behind Bilbo in Beorn's house, Big Bees, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gardens, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, One Shot, Part of Series, Pining, Pining!Thorin, Slightly posessive Thorin, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: Thorin was sure he had seen enough gold in this world to know that its shine was priceless, but he had never been more wrong when he gazed upon Bilbo admiring flowers in the direct sunlight that made his hair sparkle in a way that he had only ever seen in the hordes of Erebor before. His heart stopped before he could even begin to acknowledge the way the the sight of Bilbo with his nose in a bushel of flowers and massive bumble bees floating around him as if they were eager to lay their bodies on the golden locks to see if pollen would rub off on them and all he had to do was give a small smile and a flick of his gold-flecked eyes. Thorin knew in that moment that his heart was carved perfectly by Aule to accept the fussy hobbit that had managed to impress him every step of this trip.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Gold of the Mountain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read the rest of the series to know what's going on. This is just kind of a little side story about how I imagine Thorin's sword showed up behind Bilbo's sleeping roll in Beorn's house. And thus started his epic pining through the rest of the journey.  
> There is ONE f bomb in this story. If that is too risque I can change the rating, but I'd prefer to keep it T. Let me know in the comments what I should do. I won't mind either way.

After making their acquaintance with the shape shifter of the woods everyone had dispersed to find ways to pass the time until they could begin travel once again. Thorin had spent the majority of his time avoiding Oin who would no doubt have him bed ridden if he had his say. After being looked after the first night after getting attacked by Azog, Thorin had felt better about his injuries. The most pain he had was when they were running from the shape shifter, his lungs protesting fiercely as he made contact with the massive door to unlatch it for all the company to sneak in. He spent the first few moments on the ground trying to regain his breath while his lungs and ribcage felt like they were slowly collapsing into themselves. Oin couldn’t do much for any broken ribs, so he just flitted around him in concern and ended up annoying the king more than anything. Balin finally got him to focus his energy on anyone else in the group before Thorin exhausted himself by just trying to get Oin to leave him alone. Once his breathing returned to normal he managed to sit up enough to get a good look at the cottage they had found themselves in. Everything was rather large, even for the human population. Thorin took in the overall size of the building, not only was the furniture rather large, but it seemed to extend to the animals and plants around them. Thorin may have been a dwarf, but he had never felt particularly small until he set foot into the shape shifter’s home. It was as if his growth effected the way everything else in the area grew. Thorin finally found the energy to get up and wander around. He had been interested in where everyone had disappeared off to, but more importantly he wanted to see where the burglar with the golden strands of hair had run off too.

He hadn’t realized anything had been particularly different about the hobbit when they first met. His innate interest in the hobbit was chalked up to the fact that he had very little interaction with the race in of itself, but that was the easy answer. The deeper answer was that he had felt a pull to the smial of the little burglar long before he could make right or wrong of the Shire in itself. He had been lost making several wrong turns, but he couldn’t focus on street signs and following a map when his heart was beating erratically the closer he got to Bag Shot Row. It was like his body was trying to guide him through some unseen force and he hadn’t noticed it until this moment. When he finally laid eyes on the hobbit he found it hard to comprehend the rush of emotions that was being presented to him. He wanted to run his hands through the hobbit’s hair and feel the way his face felt against his. The spiral of emotions swirling within him had led him to his default dismissive attitude. He regretted the way he had treated the Shireling the entire trip, but he couldn’t very well tell the hobbit who he had only met just how much he had meant to him. He had been so intrigued by Master Baggins that it had usually resulted in brooding and silent daggers that were less at the intrusion of the hobbit into their company, but more so at the fact that he had no idea if the interest he was feeling pulling him to the burglar was because he was the first hobbit he had grown to know in any sense of a personal relationship or if it was because Aulë had cursed him to be bound to this little hobbit that was everything soft and sweet that Thorin had been missing in his life. He wanted to sit down and speak with the hobbit, but he worried his own lack of communication aptitude would ruin the entire thing before it could begin.

His chest clenched tight at the thought that he would end something well before it could start. If this hobbit was his One than he would surely regret having doomed their relationship with speaking openly about the draw he felt to the hobbit. He had been lucky so far that the things he had said hadn’t driven the hobbit to vanish into the night. Though he had a close call in the goblin tunnels when he heard Bofur and Bilbo conversing about Bilbo leaving the group. He wanted to jump up and beg him to stay, to plead on his knees if he had to, just to make sure the hobbit wouldn’t leave him. Better to be at his side unable to tell him the extent of his feelings than to have him a lifetime away in the Shire. He had almost been thankful that the floor had opened them up and swallowed them because than it could trap Bilbo with them for just a while longer. When they had escaped and still they had not seen any sign of the hobbit he had felt fear clench his heart like a vice. He found it hard to breath and the most he could mutter out was the pain he was feeling at Bilbo leaving. If anyone pressed this straw man too hard he would crumble to his knees in the consumed fear of losing Bilbo. He stood in awe at the appearance of the burglar. He had barely enough time to relish in the feeling before the sound of wargs arrived.

At long last being able to hold the hobbit, even if it was perceived as friendship, was enough to almost send him back to the Shire. A mountain of gold felt distant and unwelcoming, unlike the soft hobbit in his arms. To bury his nose into his golden strand locks and smell the fire and dirt on him. But mostly to feel his life in his hands. His chest felt close to expanding to consume him entirely. His heart was so full of feelings for the hobbit. How could he ever tell them in a way that mattered? Thorin was reluctant to pull away, reluctant to give any space between them any longer. How he longed to press their foreheads together, to just brush the tip of his nose against Bilbo’s. It steal even a chaste kiss from the supple lips of the hobbit. He refrained and instead poured as much emotion into their shared gaze as he could before they were urged to move on to safe grounds. 

Thorin had stumbled onto Balin and Dwalin sharing a smoke. Balin having found a rocking chair and Dwalin sitting on some steps a few feet away. They turned to him, Dwalin with a twinkle in his eye that hinted at the comments he was refraining from saying.

“How goes, your majesty?” Dwalin gave a smirk as he tossed the remark back. Thorin avoided looking to overtly at the rest of the front yard for the hobbit that consumed his thoughts. He let his eyes flick over the yard briefly for any sign of their burglar.

“I could be better. But I have been worse.” He gave a noncommittal answer. He leaned against the door jamb as his eyes continued to scan the yard.

“I’m glad that Gandalf has led us to this home, even if the owner is a little belligerent to dwarves trespassing on his grounds.” Balin let out a brief puff of smoke. He gently swayed with the small breeze that had kicked up, the rocking chair creaking ever so slightly against the wood porch. Thorin let his eyes fall to the floor when he didn’t see a sign of Bilbo in the front yard. He could see Nori and Ori practicing fighting while Dori watched from a safe distance and yelled out helpful tips for the younger brother every once in a while. He thought he could hear Bombur snoring from somewhere in the yard, but he couldn’t see the cook anywhere nearby. He started to worry when he didn’t see his nephews anywhere close by and wondered if they were off causing mayhem as their usual pastime. He didn’t hear any yelling yet, so he had to hope that they were just sleeping off the last couple days on something other than the rocky terrain they had been so used to. At least then they could use their energy towards running and fighting rather than playing pranks on the rest of the company.

He often envied the closeness they had acquired to the hobbit of the group. The ease in which they could openly converse with him and their ability to be outward in their affection to him. It made him want to knock their heads together at their closeness, but he knew somewhere deep within his chest that this would be something to cherish later and not begrudge them for. For the moment he decided to simmer in his jealousy, so that later he could enjoy the bond they had formed with the hobbit.

“Yes, it’s rather nice of him to let us intrude onto someone else’s property.” Thorin said absent mindedly. The forefront of his thoughts thinking about all the places Bilbo could be, and while he wasn’t sure what he would say when he saw him, he knew that he had to seek him out.

“Better this than running into Azog again.” Thorin sneered at the way Dwalin brought up the orcs name. His wounds ached slightly as if compelled by the mere mention of the orc’s name. Dwalin took another hit of his pipe and let out a large cloud, obscuring Thorin’s vision for a moment.

“Hm.” Was all he could muster as Dwalin stood up and turned to face Thorin.

“Oh quit your pouting, I think I saw the burglar out back enjoying the garden.” Dwalin shook out his pipe and Thorin stood up straight from the door jamb. He crossed his arms at Dwalin and leveled him with a scowl.

“I didn’t say anything.” Thorin snapped. His chest aching at holding his arms so tightly against it. He refused to ease up until Dwalin left though. He would not look like he had been defeated by Dwalin’s completely accurate reading of his current mood.

“Didn’t have to, I could feel the longing wafting off of you.” Dwalin made a motion with his hands like he was getting hit with a particularly sturdy gust of wind. Thorin only deepened his scowl. “You love struck dolt.” Dwalin shook his head. He crossed his arms to mirror Thorin’s own stance.

“You’re one to talk, you only decided to mentor Ori so that you could get close to his brother, and then were too warg shit to do anything about it and galavanted off with Bofur.” Dwalin’s eyes went wide and he quirked an eyebrow at Thorin. He tsked at the king and shook his head with a rueful smile.

“So if anything I know more than anyone that fucking up a relationship before it’s started can ruin the happiness in your future forever.” Dwalin turned around and sat on the steps once again. He distinctly ignored Thorin despite Thorin letting out a disgruntled noise. He turned on his heel and stormed off towards the back of the house to find some way to get to the back garden.

After a bit of wandering around in the pens of the back of the house he managed to find a creaking stable door that led out to the garden. He squeezed through and made his way towards the massive sunflowers that were sprouting all over the back fence. He could see rows upon rows of different vegetable plants littering the back yard. While the front had been mostly flowers and native plants for the bees, out back was full of sustainable plants that would probably make up dinner once the shape shifter got back to them. Towards the right of the garden there was an empty patch of just grass and stacked wood. A large axe leaned against a massive stump. Thorin turned back to the left and his breath caught in his throat. Bilbo was wandering in the fields of vegetables. He was singing softly, causing Thorin to stop in his tracks. He couldn’t make out the words from here, but he could just hear the tone of Bilbo’s voice, lilting back to him.

He stood frozen in his spot for a long while as he just sat watching Bilbo. He watched as he would disappear briefly and come back with a tomato or some other vegetable and begin eating it without hesitation. The massive bees that flew all over the front yard also made their trek back here to roll in the flowers of blooming vegetables. Bilbo sat watching for a moment as one bee landed right in front of him and danced within the large bloom. He gave a small chuckle that Thorin could hear from here and it softened the edges of his face into a gentle countenance. Thorin was sure he had seen enough gold in this world to know that its shine was priceless, but he had never been more wrong when he gazed upon Bilbo admiring flowers in the direct sunlight that made his hair sparkle in a way that he had only ever seen in the hordes of Erebor before. His heart stopped before he could even begin to acknowledge the way the the sight of Bilbo with his nose in a bushel of flowers and massive bumble bees floating around him as if they were eager to lay their bodies on the golden locks to see if pollen would rub off on them and all he had to do was give a small smile and a flick of his gold-flecked eyes. Thorin knew in that moment that his heart was carved perfectly by Aule to accept the fussy hobbit that had managed to impress him every step of this trip. He wanted to stride forward and take Bilbo’s hands in his and tell him all the things he should have said instead when he lashed out in worry and fear. He wanted to erase the harsh feelings he had presented to Bilbo as he was unable to convey the correct emotion for the occasion. Bilbo gently reached down to smell one of the smaller flowers that he could reach. Thorin’s heart clenched in his chest and the breath left his body.

“ _Maralmizu._ ” Thorin barely said above a whisper. It was as if he was commanded by some unknown force to let the word fall from his lips. He wanted to shout it from the top of Erebor, but for now he looked around nervously to make sure no other dwarrow had heard him. He dared a glance back at Bilbo and saw that he was making his way back towards the house, he had several vegetables in his hands, probably on his way to start another meal for the ever hungry hobbit. Thorin was quick to slip back through the door he had entered and made quick work to run to the hay stacks they had been claimed as their sleeping quarters. He saw where Bilbo had put Sting and he quickly unslung Orcrist to sit right next to the other short sword. Thorin, pleased with the placement of the sword, gave a small smile and hurried back to the front of the house as not to be caught claiming his sleeping spot next to Bilbo.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll liked it. I don't normally write T stories, I love things that have a completely unavoidable sexual under current, but I felt like this is just a lovely little scene that I wanted to get out of my head. And I wanted to focus on Thorin recognizing his One. In a completely unsuspecting way. Anyways please kudo and comment they keep me going. Really.  
> maralmizu- i love you


End file.
